Curiosity killed the cat
by Linzilollypop
Summary: A story that picks up after the end of the anime of Black cat. I don't even know the ending of this story yet it is far from completion. Train, Eve and Sven are in a hotel looking for a new job when an annoying neighbor befriends Train to get close to Sven.Eve even ponders love :3 I hope you enjoy it.The next chapter will be up before Christmas :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

All Train could see was redness as he lay there as the bright morning sun shone brightly through the dirty hotel window straight through to his eyelids. His eyes stung as they opened. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust.

Food was all he could think of as he slowly made his way to the kitchen, yawning, arms up in the air he then reached for the fridge door, swinging it open.. Oh he sighed as he saw nothing but crumbs of what looked like the cookies Eve had finished off last night.

I'm sooo hungry he moaned, not knowing it was to himself. He turned to notice Sven and Eve were nowhere to be seen. Then he noticed a nicely folded letter on the table addressed to him.

Train,

Me and Sven have gone for breakfast so I can try French toast as he promised me yesterday, we tried waking you. See you later,

Eve.

which soon followed by a drawing of a cat at the bottom of the page.

Eve liked drawing lately, all Eve and Rinslet had been doing lately was drawing. Eve wasn't very good at it but he couldn't moan at the princess as she had never drawn before. He couldn't help but laugh at the cat she drew, it looked more like a sock with whiskers.  
But then Train stopped laughing and remembered his friends had abandoned him for food, which he desperately wanted more than anything right now.

"How could they go and get food without me" he muttered under his breath as he left the hotel.

"Train" Train looked around to see no-one. I must be hearing things he thinks to himself when all of a sudden he feels a hand on his shoulder "How do you do that" he screams  
Yes it was Katsumi, another guest in the hotel the he is staying became very friendly towards Train a few days ago so she could get close to Sven, not that it's working.

" Lighten up a little Heart" she said while laughing.

Kat had also decided to nickname Train Heart, which Train wasn't fond on.

"Stop calling me Heart" he said moodily as his stomach growled impatiently.  
Katsumi chuckled an annoying laugh which gets under Trains skin.

"I may have only known you 3 days but I know you get moody when your hungry" she says.

"And what makes you think that" he asks , knowing she is right.  
"Well your always hungry . . . . . and moody" . . then she laughs to herself.  
"What do you want Kat" he asks rather annoyed.

"Where's Sven"? She asks while skipping besides him.  
She may be older than Train but when she has a crush on someone it sure makes her act . . . .well, like a school girl.

" He's having breakfast with Eve" he says smiling at her.

Kat pulls a face as if she had just bitten in to a lemon.

"So what's going on between them two anyways? Isn't she a bit young for him?"  
Train laughs while holding his stomach. "What? "She orders.  
Train keeps on laughing deliberately to annoy her then his stomach growls, Train sighs.  
Kat pulls a face as if she has though of a great idea. "Come on Heart let's go eat." she says while dragging him to the nearest cafe.  
I'll drink to that he says, his mood suddenly changing humorously.

Katsumi didn't know they were sweepers and Train didn't want her to know in case she wanted to tag along or even take to Sven even more for his bravery. Train wasn't jealous of the attention Sven was getting from this girl, he just didn't want her hanging around because of how annoying and childish she acts. But a part of her reminded him of Saya which made it almost painful for him to bare her company.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 bowls of ramen later . . and lots of annoying question about Sven and Eve later they both passed the widow on their way back to the hotel.  
"Oh hey Train ermm and Kat?" Sven says questionably walking into the cafe they are eating in..  
"hey Sven" Kat says lustfully, scaring Sven a bit as he walks up to them in the cafe.  
Kat put's her arm around Train"We were just having breakfast together" she says happily

Train would question why she did that, he would even push her off but he knew straight away what her plan was and it wasn't going to work.  
"What took you two so long" Train asked as if to say why didn't you come and save me sooner!  
"Sven took me to the park to feed the pigeons, like we did when we first met" Eve replied motionlessly as she always did. This annoyed Kat because it was harder for her to read the relationship between Sven and Eve.  
"Oh how sweet" Train replied slightly jealous that they didn't try harder to wake him up.  
"We found a job" Sven says pleased with himself, good pay too, "I can finally buy more smokes"

Nothing more was said bounds as Kat was with them, taking in everything they said.

"Do you like Kat ?" Eve asked Train while reading her relationship book on the sofa a few hours later.  
"NO !" He said instantly

"So who do you like ?"  
"no one, why?"

"Just wondering" Eve said and flicked to the next page of her book.  
"Don't even think about" it Sven said to Eve as she opened her mouth to say something.  
"Why?" She asked.  
Sven toked on his cigarette looking at Eve.  
"Who do you like" Train asked

Eve looked at Sven who was sitting at the table, he crossed eyes with her waiting for her answer.  
"I don't" she says and looks away.  
"Is their no guys at school you like?" Sven asked.  
"No"

"So what makes you so curious" Train asks.  
"I . . ."

She paused a bit no knowing whether to tell the guys in case they laugh at her but she mustered up the courage and told them.  
"I . . . . I want to know what love is and what it feels like"

Train and Sven look at each other.  
"I think you read too many silly books" Sven says "Yeah" Train agrees.  
"Have you two never been in love before?"  
"No" they both say in sync.  
"Are you not curious to know what it feels like ?" She asks

"The only love I need is is food" Train says smiling whilst looking up to imagine a table full of hot delicious food.  
"You're dribbling" Eve says.

* * *

`NEW PERFUME `

Wear the smell that intoxicates those who pass and makes everyone fall in love with you.  
Only 50 (Whilst stocks last)

* * *

Eve had her face pushed up against a shop widow, hands either side glaring at this advertisement.  
"Hey Himi-chan"

Eve quickly looks away and faces Train.

"What you looking at?"

"Nothing" she says

"Perfume" Train says with a dumb struck facial expression.

"What is it with girls and pretty looking bottles with scented stuff in it" Train says bewildered.  
"When a girl walks past me and all I smell is perfume it gets right up my nose I mean . . . ."  
As Train trailed off Eve paid no attention to the ramblings and thought only of that perfume and if men really would fall in love with her if she wore it. All she knew was she had to buy it.

"You don't have to meet me after school every day Train" Eve says as they start walking back to the hotel.

!I know but they are Sven's orders after all!

Eve looks at the floor whilst twirling her now shortened hair in her finger tips.  
!I'm not a child! she says looking back at Train.  
Train laughs nervously whilst scratching his head "I know" he says hoping to not hurt her feelings.

Back at the hotel Train and Eve has a surprise waiting for them.  
"Kat! What are you doing here" Train asked annoyingly.  
"Sven invited me round" she said with a big grin on her face.

"Oh hey guys" Sven says walking in to the room. "We made lunch"

As they all sat around the table to eat all Eve could do was stare at Kat, She annoyed her like no one else has before.

"You not hungry" Sven asks Eve noticing she hasn't eaten anything

Eve says nothing and finally decided to pick up her chop sticks, she had only just gotten used to eating with them.  
Sven, Train and Kat talked cheerfully about food, well Train would join in when his mouth wasn't full of food.

And finally less than an hour later and Kat left.  
Train had beaten Eve to question Kat's unexpected visit.

"So why was Kat round ayy?, Anything your not telling me?" Train teased.  
"No, not at all" Sven replied in a soft tone

"As you know were low on cash and I bumped into Kat in the hallway and I smelt food and well, she said she had plenty of leftovers so she came round and I helped cook them" he said modestly.  
"You do realize she has a . . . well a thing for you right?" Train laughs.  
Sven laughs a very loud and confident laugh.  
"No Train, it's you she has a thing for"

"Eve back me up please" Train says having full confident that Eve knows exactly what's going on in Kats head.  
"Kat likes you Sven! She has gotten close to Train to use him to get closer to you, She has no attraction to Train what so ever"

"Whats wrong with me?" Train says rather hurt

"I never said there was anything wrong with you" Eve calmly points out.  
"Why isn't Kat attracted to me, what's wrong with me?" Train pushes.  
"Train there is nothing wrong with you, Kat clearly prefers Sven to you, that is all, Train you sounds jealous, are you jealous?" Eve says in a calm tone still

"No"he shouts

They both stand up and get in each others faces.  
Are you jealous? Train asks

"No" Eve says angrily.  
They both turn around and storm off into their rooms.  
Sven sits their, not knowing what had just happened or why.  
"I know what this calls for" he says and pulls out a pack of 20 from his pocket and lights one up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The next morning Train was still angry at Eve for what she had said,  
what was so special about Sven anyhow?  
Eve did her normal morning routine before leaving for school.  
The whole time not even making eye contact with Train, as if he weren't even there.  
Train tried to not let it bother him because today him and Sven had some sweeper business to attend to.  
6 hours later~  
"We have been looking for hours" Train said dragging his body down the street making it look like it took a lot of effort "I'm hungry" he continued to moan.  
"We can't back down now, we know the bandits whereabouts, his nick name and where he hangs out" Sven says with a proud wisp wrapped around his words "Just think of all the food $10,000 can get us" he says knowing Train will be as happy as always to think of food with the reward money.  
"But it's no use if we can't find him" Train moans.  
"Eve will be leaving school in an hour, we will keep on looking for him and if we can't seem to find him by the time Eve leaves we will meet her, go get something to eat then with the help of Eve we will track this evil evan down, yeah?"  
Sven had started to feel like he had became like a father figure to Train, always looking after him, giving him advice, making the rules and mostly . . feeding him!  
Sven felt sorry for Train in a sense, from the little he knew of Trains past, he knew it wasn't a brilliant one but Sven was a good friend and no matter what he swore to look after and protect him, like he has before.I mean a few more wounds wouldn't hurt, right?

"Oh hi Sven, Train" Eve said as she walked up to them outside of the school.  
Train said nothing, instead he looked up stubbornly and hummed to himself.  
"Hey kiddo" Sven said, a big smile spread across his hairy face.  
"Hey Eve, is that your dad" a kid called from over the road.  
"I AM NOT AN OLD MAN!" Sven screamed, arms waving all over the place like he was trying to fly.  
Eve chuckled softly to herself, she loved how Sven got offended easily when it came to his age, but then she looked down, one side of her lips curling up slightly as she thought of his age.  
Does age really matter? She thought to herself.  
"Anyway" Sven said trying to push off the feeling of wanting to whack that kid over the head with his suitcase. "Were going hunting" He said forcing a smile.  
"Still haven't found him I see" Eve says  
"We are close actually" Train says proudly.  
"Yeah we know where he hangs out" Sven says putting his arm round Eve as they started walking home.

Sven filled Eve in with all the information they have learned today on the way back to the hotel. After she changed out of her school uniform they went to the cafe.

3 small plates were placed on their table by a very tall waitress.  
"Eh?" Train moaned as he saw a sandwich.  
"Sorry, this was all you could afford so my boss said to send these instead of your order"  
The waitress said, then she walked away, not waiting for a reaction.  
Svens face sank to table height.  
"Well, erm tuck in everyone" he says miserably.  
Train and Sven pick up their sandwiches, eyeing it curiously.  
"You two are as bad as each other" Eve says smiling to herself.  
Train pushes aside the fact that he is angry with her and simply says "It's nice to see you smile"  
Eve looks at him blankly.  
Sven looks at them both "You know what, he is right" Sven agrees.  
"I know all about emotions now, what of it" Eve says questionably  
"It's nice to see you come out of your shell a bit" Train says.  
Eve doesn't respond, instead she bites into her egg mayonnaise and cress sandwich.

After they have finished eating they go and do some snooping around the bandits hanging place.  
After an hour of no sight of him things were starting to look grim, it was going dark and every now and then Train's stomach would rumble with hunger.  
"Can we go now" Train asked.  
"Wait" Eve said, peering from behind the boxes they were situated behind  
"I think I see him"  
Sven and Train peer through the holes they had cut into boxes, Eve smiling trying not to let out a laugh as she peered at the boxes, while they had been bored Eve drew funny faces around the peep holes from a pen formed from her hair.  
She still wasn't very good at drawing which made the boys look funnier peering out from behind them.  
"Nice one Eve, there he is" Sven says, with pound signs flashing in his eyes.

"Man im hungry" "Yeah me too" the thugs said to each other whilst walking down the narrow ally way. "Well i'll see you tomorrow" the other thug says as he opens a door."Yeah, see ya" he says and his friend disappears into the building.  
"This is our chance" Sven says.  
"Leave it to me" Eve says diving out from behind the box before they could even agree with her.  
"What the!?" The bandit says as a big greasy burger is laid out on a plate on the floor before him  
He looks around seeing nothing and no one so he goes in for the burger when eve grows a wok from her hair and wallops him around the side of his head.  
The guys hits the floor going out cold., birds flying around his head.  
"Whoo, you did it" Sven says happily going up to them.  
Eve stands up from behind a bin she was hiding behind, turning her hair back to normal.

"I love my job" Train says scoffing down some ramen.  
"Me to" Sven says taking down a pizza slice in one.  
"Me three" Eve says staring at both of them eating.

As they are heading back to the flat Eve stops in her tracks  
"I will meet you back at the hotel" she says  
"Okay, be safe, oh and no talking to strangers" Sven says.  
Eve knew exactly where she was going, but first a present is in order.  
Thank you Eve says leaving a jewellery shop. With that out of the way she walked fast to the perfume shop. She looked around the shop looking at all the different bottles, the sign from the window showing the bottle had been taken down, Eve nearly gave up on the thought of their still being any when there it was, one lonely bottle on a far shelf, Eve grabbed it and headed for the till.  
"I would like this please" Eve says passing the woman behind the till a finely made bottle of perfume.  
"That's £50 please"  
Eve handed the woman the money and happily walked out of the shop, gripping her new item in her hands.

When she got back to the hotel she went straight into her room and placed the bottle in her drawer.  
She put the box she got from the jewellery store and put it under her bed then she took a tattered book off of her shelf and started reading it for the third time,  
Eve never forgotten anything she read but she enjoys reading this book. This wasn't the kind of book Eve usually read. She would read books full of information to help her learn more about the world but this book wasn't necessarily informational but it taught her a lot about love.  
This book was Romeo and Juliet.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes

The sweepers go sweeping :)

Hope you enjoy it

Chapter 3  
The next morning Train was still angry at Eve for what she had said,  
what was so special about Sven anyhow?  
Eve did her normal morning routine before leaving for school.  
The whole time not even making eye contact with Train, as if he weren't even there.  
Train tried to not let it bother him because today him and Sven had some sweeper business to attend to.  
6 hours later~  
"We have been looking for hours" Train said dragging his body down the street making it look like it took a lot of effort "I'm hungry" he continued to moan.  
"We can't back down now, we know the bandits whereabouts, his nick name and where he hangs out" Sven says with a proud wisp wrapped around his words "Just think of all the food $10,000 can get us" he says knowing Train will be as happy as always to think of food with the reward money.  
"But it's no use if we can't find him" Train moans.  
"Eve will be leaving school in an hour, we will keep on looking for him and if we can't seem to find him by the time Eve leaves we will meet her, go get something to eat then with the help of Eve we will track this evil evan down, yeah?"  
Sven had started to feel like he had became like a father figure to Train, always looking after him, giving him advice, making the rules and mostly . . feeding him!  
Sven felt sorry for Train in a sense, from the little he knew of Trains past, he knew it wasn't a brilliant one but Sven was a good friend and no matter what he swore to look after and protect him, like he has before.I mean a few more wounds wouldn't hurt, right?

"Oh hi Sven, Train" Eve said as she walked up to them outside of the school.  
Train said nothing, instead he looked up stubbornly and hummed to himself.  
"Hey kiddo" Sven said, a big smile spread across his hairy face.  
"Hey Eve, is that your dad" a kid called from over the road.  
"I AM NOT AN OLD MAN!" Sven screamed, arms waving all over the place like he was trying to fly.  
Eve chuckled softly to herself, she loved how Sven got offended easily when it came to his age, but then she looked down, one side of her lips curling up slightly as she thought of his age.  
Does age really matter? She thought to herself.  
"Anyway" Sven said trying to push off the feeling of wanting to whack that kid over the head with his suitcase. "Were going hunting" He said forcing a smile.  
"Still haven't found him I see" Eve says  
"We are close actually" Train says proudly.  
"Yeah we know where he hangs out" Sven says putting his arm round Eve as they started walking home.

Sven filled Eve in with all the information they have learned today on the way back to the hotel. After she changed out of her school uniform they went to the cafe.

3 small plates were placed on their table by a very tall waitress.  
"Eh?" Train moaned as he saw a sandwich.  
"Sorry, this was all you could afford so my boss said to send these instead of your order"  
The waitress said, then she walked away, not waiting for a reaction.  
Svens face sank to table height.  
"Well, erm tuck in everyone" he says miserably.  
Train and Sven pick up their sandwiches, eyeing it curiously.  
"You two are as bad as each other" Eve says smiling to herself.  
Train pushes aside the fact that he is angry with her and simply says "It's nice to see you smile"  
Eve looks at him blankly.  
Sven looks at them both "You know what, he is right" Sven agrees.  
"I know all about emotions now, what of it" Eve says questionably  
"It's nice to see you come out of your shell a bit" Train says.  
Eve doesn't respond, instead she bites into her egg mayonnaise and cress sandwich.

After they have finished eating they go and do some snooping around the bandits hanging place.  
After an hour of no sight of him things were starting to look grim, it was going dark and every now and then Train's stomach would rumble with hunger.  
"Can we go now" Train asked.  
"Wait" Eve said, peering from behind the boxes they were situated behind  
"I think I see him"  
Sven and Train peer through the holes they had cut into boxes, Eve smiling trying not to let out a laugh as she peered at the boxes, while they had been bored Eve drew funny faces around the peep holes from a pen formed from her hair.  
She still wasn't very good at drawing which made the boys look funnier peering out from behind them.  
"Nice one Eve, there he is" Sven says, with pound signs flashing in his eyes.

"Man im hungry" "Yeah me too" the thugs said to each other whilst walking down the narrow ally way. "Well i'll see you tomorrow" the other thug says as he opens a door."Yeah, see ya" he says and his friend disappears into the building.  
"This is our chance" Sven says.  
"Leave it to me" Eve says diving out from behind the box before they could even agree with her.  
"What the!?" The bandit says as a big greasy burger is laid out on a plate on the floor before him  
He looks around seeing nothing and no one so he goes in for the burger when eve grows a wok from her hair and wallops him around the side of his head.  
The guys hits the floor going out cold., birds flying around his head.  
"Whoo, you did it" Sven says happily going up to them.  
Eve stands up from behind a bin she was hiding behind, turning her hair back to normal.

"I love my job" Train says scoffing down some ramen.  
"Me to" Sven says taking down a pizza slice in one.  
"Me three" Eve says staring at both of them eating.

As they are heading back to the flat Eve stops in her tracks  
"I will meet you back at the hotel" she says  
"Okay, be safe, oh and no talking to strangers" Sven says.  
Eve knew exactly where she was going, but first a present is in order.  
Thank you Eve says leaving a jewellery shop. With that out of the way she walked fast to the perfume shop. She looked around the shop looking at all the different bottles, the sign from the window showing the bottle had been taken down, Eve nearly gave up on the thought of their still being any when there it was, one lonely bottle on a far shelf, Eve grabbed it and headed for the till.  
"I would like this please" Eve says passing the woman behind the till a finely made bottle of perfume.  
"That's £50 please"  
Eve handed the woman the money and happily walked out of the shop, gripping her new item in her hands.

When she got back to the hotel she went straight into her room and placed the bottle in her drawer.  
She put the box she got from the jewellery store and put it under her bed then she took a tattered book off of her shelf and started reading it for the third time,  
Eve never forgotten anything she read but she enjoys reading this book. This wasn't the kind of book Eve usually read. She would read books full of information to help her learn more about the world but this book wasn't necessarily informational but it taught her a lot about love.  
This book was Romeo and Juliet.


End file.
